


[Podfic] The Achievements of Demons

by MistbornHero



Series: [Podfic] In The Game [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Damian Wayne, BAMF Dick Grayson, BAMF Jason Todd, BAMF Tim Drake, Gen, Guns, Jim needs a nap, Jim's trying to wrap his head around it, Mafia Batfamily (DCU), Mob Boss Bruce Wayne, Murder, Organized Crime, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Undercover Missions, he won't be getting one, the BatFam is a CrimeFam, these boyos have a smidge of crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Jim knows the Wayne boys are cruel, and even worse when they're bored, but knowing it and seeing something so awful with his own eyes are truly different.Written by WithTheKeyIsKing.
Series: [Podfic] In The Game [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756267
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[Podfic] The Achievements of Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Achievements of Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325536) by [withthekeyisking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthekeyisking/pseuds/withthekeyisking). 



> Posted for VoiceTeams2020: What Comes Next

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:27:03 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (19 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/batfamachievementsofdemons)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dzxyfdwle71yc1i/DC-TheAchievementsOfDemons.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NZZh4rah39lUBxnFb19sLpr85D7yt7a5/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _The Achievements of Demons_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325536)
  * **Author:**[WithTheKeyIsKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithTheKeyIsKing)
  * **Music:**[Evil In The Night - Adam Lambert](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cXGpOAKG76w)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  



End file.
